Atlas Alliance
The Atlas Alliance (previously Alliance Armada '''and Alliance Navy'; also known as '''AA') was a medium-sized military and engineering faction that was formerly part of the notorious Odium Pact. They have been declared dead and no longer exist. Description Atlas Alliance were similar to former Odium stablemate Vaygr Empire in a number of ways; they seek to dominate; they imposed their will on smaller factions; and they didn't care about the consequences of their actions. Atlas' research and development was good however, and they shared their discoveries with the other former Odium factions. Fleet Main article: Ships manufactured by Atlas Alliance Design Philosophy -wip- History 2313 Alliance Navy was formed in September by Blackhawk. He felt the universe was his for the taking, and so he gathered followers and embarked on a galactic conquest. In November the fledgeling faction was restructured into Alliance Armada after removing several disloyal members. 2314 In January, Operation Orion took place, which was the largest fleet battle to have occurred at the time. The battle happened between Alliance Armada and Earth Alliance. AA was victorious, destroying the EA fleet. In March, Operation Anarchy took place. There was another battle between Alliance Armada and a coalition set out for retribution for Earth Alliance. AA was victorious, and the coalition was dissolved soon after. In October, Calderon Republic and Alliance Armada entered hostilities. After a two week stalemate, they agreed to an alliance and established trading. In November, AA officially entered the Odium Pact. Blackhawk and Vaygr leader Zorozeenee got along almost instantly, leading to a huge increase in co-operation between the factions. In this month, AA also began hostilities towards the Tartaran Empire and Nova Fleet Dynamics. Hostilities between the Thryn Monarchy and the Odium Pact began in early December, after a group of Odium titans intruded on Thryn space. Blackhawk and Zoro attacked the Thryn homebase with an Athena titan and a Vaygr Hunter Battleship, Thryn defended with their homebase defense turret and two smaller ships in an anvil maneuver. Thryn retreated after taking minimal hull damage. Odium reinforcements then arrived; a Calderon Republic battleminer was destroyed by the homebase turret. In December, an alliance called the Children of Kerensky (CoK) was created, composed of factions that were sick and tired of Odium's, and in particular, Vaygr's outwardly hostile nature. Soon after CoK was born, they were invaded by a spy, Rezerian. Intel was gathered that the Children of Kerensky had a new ship in their works to serve as their last hope of defeating Odium; The SSC Nightmare II. It was a rushed project by Shadow Star Corporation. Rezerian however, stole the prototype blueprint for the SSC Nightmare II. The SSC Nightmare II was never deployed by CoK itself, as it was stolen by Linwe. Linwe invaded the Vaygr Empire with the ship. The invasion was stopped when the Oppressor-''class titan, piloted by Emperor Zoro of Vaygr, destroyed it. After that, just as Cynical Catalyst of SSC was about to record himself angering Blackhawk, Blackhawk himself made a public announcement exposing CoK’s existence and pointing to Nauvran of the Tartaran Empire as the traitor. Not knowing Tartaran Empire’s past with Odium, a hasty decision was made to have them removed. A second channel was made in case Nauvran was the spy, in which case Rezerian began posting pro-Odium material to the remaining members. There were taunts to “how they got us good” and “how poorly we treat our friends.” At this point, evidence was gathered by all trustworthy members and Cynical announced through public channels how Odium's spies worked, leading to an increase in conflict between the two sides. CoK was then disbanded later that month, this is considered a victory by the Odium factions. 2315 In March, AA is reformed once again, this time into it's present iteration, Atlas Alliance. Later that month, Vaygr and Atlas forces destroy NFD's New Ithaca Base and several NFD outposts. In June, Odium factions, including AA, entered war with The Imperium. Odium levelled all known Imperium assets in the SS Galaxies. In July, Cobalt Royalty and Atlas Alliance launched a 3 person assault on the Thryn homeplanet Rotterdam. 2 Thryn members respond in a ''Gagarin and an Aether to counter the Omen-class [[CRS Everest|CRS Everest]]'' '' and two Dragoons. The forces got split, leading to a 2v1 battle between the Aether and 2 Dragoons, and a solo battle between the Gagarin and Omen. After 20 minutes of fighting, the Aether was overheated. The Gagarin took no armor damage, but was forced to flee after the two Dragoons arrived to assist the now-damaged Omen and nearly broke its shields. Thryn Monarchy member Lecic, piloting a cloaker, jumped in and out of Atlas Alliance space. He was pursued by Blackhawk and AssIn9, who scanned him multiple times, dropping his cloak. Lecic then jumped multiple times away from their space. Lecic was called out over open comms. In subspace communication between AA members, Lecic claimed that he was unaware that he was being followed. In August, Ridik_Ulass made an announcement informing that the Odium Pact and all factions within were absorbed into the Euro-Corp Syndicate and had apparently rebranded into a friendlier faction. In October, the Odium Pact returned in it's original form; Zoro had removed Ridik from power and had taken command of Odium. The Vaygr invasion of the GenXNova Galaxies then began, with support from AA. 2316 In January it was announced that Atlas was no longer a part of the Odium Pact. They remained allies however. In mid-2316 it was announced that Atlas was to be disbanded.Category:Factions Category:Odium Pact